HuriAir
HuriAir is the flag carrier and largest airline of the Hurian Federation. Destinations Domestic Defiance-Kimbilio flight Kimbilio is Huria's main economic centre. As a result, it attracts several foreign businesspeople. Therefore, the route must be operated by high-volume jets. Due to this, HuriAir uses a single 747-400D to fly from Kimbilio to OWIA Terminal 1. For ticketing purposes, this is classed as an international flight. The 747 is due to be replaced by two 777-900X aircraft. International The Americas None of the aircraft in HuriAir's fleet are capable of flying non-stop to the Americas. For this reason, HuriAir has 5th freedom rights in foreign airports. HuriAir wanted 5th freedom rights in a European country to cash in on the transatlantic market. However, Huria has sour relations with several European countries, which date back to the War of Independence. Eventually, the airline was able to negotiate 5th freedom rights in Italy. However, the EU airspace ban caused HuriAir to cancel the inaugural flight. Eventually, they were able to obtain 5th freedom rights in Abu Dhabi, which came with the added bonus that passengers bound for the United States could pass through US immigration and customs in Abu Dhabi and arrive in the US as if they were domestic passengers. Currently, all flights to the United States stop in Abu Dhabi. EU Airspace Ban On the 9th March 2009, Huria was added to the List of air carriers banned in the European Union. At the time, the airline had no flights to the EU, but the ban caused them to cancel plans for future flights. In 2017, HuriAir was moved to Annex B of the list, allowing the airline's A340-500 and A340-600 aircraft to enter the EU. Since then, it has begun flights to Brussels, Rome and London. Currently, all HuriAir aircraft except for the A340-300, ATR-72 and B747-400D are allowed into the EU. Fleet Domestic International Cabin International WorldFirst HuriAir's WorldFirst cabin is the most luxury cabin offered on any of its flights. Currently, it is only available on the A340-600 and B747-8, but it will be available on the B777-800X when it comes out. On the A340, it consist of 1-2-1 seating. Each seat can fully recline. In front of each seat is a widescreen TV. There has been talk of phasing it out in favour of upgraded business class. However, HuriAir has made it very clear that this will not happen, at least not until the B777-800X comes out. On the B747-8, first class consists of several small compartments in a 1-2-1 configuration. Each compartment has a small table, a widescreen TV and a seat that can lie fully flat. The two compartments in the middle are separated by a screen which can be wound down at the request of a member of the cabin crew. at the front is a bar that is exclusively for first class passengers. On the B777, first class is planned to consist of 6 rooms at the front of the plane. Each one will have a seat that can lie flat, a widescreen TV, and a bedside table. The rooms will connect up to a bar area, which will also be used by business class passengers. WorldBusiness HuriAir's WorldBusiness cabin is found on all international flights. Each seat can lie flat, and has a widescreen TV. The seats are 2-2 on the B737 and B747*, 2-2-2 on the A340, A350 and B787, and 2-3-2 on the B777-800X. *On the B747, the Business class seats are mostly located on the top deck. The seats on the bottom deck are arranged in a 2-2-2 configuration. All business class seats on the B747 are in a reverse herringbone layout. WorldEconomy Domestic HuriaBusiness HuriaEconomy